Consecuencias fatales o extrañas
by Junengrey
Summary: Los Duelistas despertaron, la primera en ser desafiada es Jun Motomiya , La torre de Tokio y la luna roja posada en ella son el escenario, los duelistas y sus digimons los actores,pero el final depende de la victoria de cualquiera de los 2 cap 9
1. Ola de femicidios

Digitamers Kills

Capitulo prologo "Ola de Femicidio"

-Tokio -Shibuya - 14 de febrero del año 2020

-La zona estaba con sus caracteristicas calles transitadas , de gente de trabajo , algunas Ko-gals hablando por celulares , gente normal , en un día de san valentin , parejas por todas partes , karaokes y pubs abiertos , y las tiendas de chocolate estaban a rebozar de gente (más bien mujeres) , pero había un lugar en todo ese barrio tan ruidoso , tan lleno de luses y alegría , un lugar donde la sombra estaba muy presente , más bien investigaciones , la policía , personal de la morgue y un Hombre apoyado en la pared , ese Lugar era una casa , que estaba siendo investigada , se notaba por esas tan caracteristica sinta de "NO PASAR" que siempre estan presente en algun sitio donde ocurrio un crimen o algo parecido , tomando en cuenta la presencia del personal de la morgue esto evidentemente era un Homisidio ...

El Hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared , lucía un abrigo cafe de tela delgada , una corbata negra en su camisa blanca , Unos Ojos claramente azules y almendardos , un cabello azul marino , se veía preocupado , más bien cansado y con frío , tomo con sierto nerviosismo un cigarro y se puso a Fumar , como si de ello dependiera su escasa tranquilidad , a ese Hombre se le acerca un digimon de grandes brazos , de color verde oscuro , con cabello anaranjado , y con un aspecto de Insecto , ...

-Ken...¿estas bien?-pregunta el digimon  
-Si , es solo que estoy esperando a la detective...ya es el octavo asesinato y no puedo entrar a ver de quien se trata si ella no llega , tenemos que tomar las pericias suficientes para determinar si fue asesinada como las anteriores , ya sabes que este caso se a prolongado desde el año pasado.-respondio el.  
-Yolei debe estar esperandote , despues de todo te a tocado muy dura Jornada Hoy , despues de que tomen cartas en el asunto con la señorita detective ,te pido porfabor que vayas a descansar.  
-Lo hare-dijo el agente policial mientras terminaba su cigarrilo y lo apagaba en el suelo.

-Al lugar llega un auto , muy lujoso , ultimo modelo de color gris , de vidrios polarizados y de un brillo casi enceguecedor , este autito para en el lugar exacto de donde estaba el agente Ken , ese vidrio de lado del conductor se baja y se ve a una mujer de cabello rojizo cobre , alasiado , con un corte que solo permitía ver uno de sus 2 ojos.

-Agente Ichijouji , ahora puede usted entrar a la escena del crimen-ordeno la mujer

-si Detective Motomiya.

-en la puerta un digimon con aspecto de ave de color Rosa y algunas Plumas azules estaba tendido en el suelo , cubierto de sangre , y muerto por ello , las plumas rosas y las azules estaban al rededor de todo el inmmueble , llegando al sector de la habitación , en donde estaban algunos fotografos criminalisticos asiendo su labor de fotografiar lo que se allaba en la cama , una mujer , de cabello anaranjado , ella estaba desnuda y masacrada , con el abdomen abierto y los organos al descubierto , habría que tener un estomago resistente para tener que ver esa escena , tan aterradora e impactante .

-la Victima se llamaba Sora takenouchi-dijo uno del personal

-si la conocía -dijo Ken que estaba entrando al lugar -, Matt debe estar destruido ahora.

-se lo llevaron a la comisería aun que grite inocencia tambien es un sospechoso , aun así que razones tendría para matar a otras mujeres?, por que juzgando por este crimen tiene la particularidad de ser igual a los anteriores que han ocurrido por todo Tokio , femicidio , recuerdas que la anterior fue Hikari Kamiya? -decía La detective Motomiya Jun , quien miraba el cuerpo detenidamente- a Juzgar por su cuerpo ella murio al rededor de las 1 30 de la tarde , sería imposible que hubice muerto hace poco.

-pero si por la temperatura del cuerpo se determina que murio hace una hora , es imposible lo que usted dice detective Jun.-decía uno de los que estaban allí.

-Mira Idiota , no voy a dejar que me pongas en duda , eres un principiante , fijate en la sangre que esta impregnada en la cama , fue derramada mucho antes , lo que pasa es que puede que ella antes de ser asesinada haya estado haciendo alguna clase de ejercicio , es por eso que el cuerpo aun mantiene algun calor , ya que la circulacion de la sangre se haya demorado en parar por el ejercicio .-dijo en un tono serio Jun-a jusgar por Biyomon que esta muerto a la entrada , el tambien hizo algo de ejercicio , eso más un esfuerzo que puede haber hecho para impedir la muerte de la victima , a Juzgar por las plumas que hay en el pasillo desde la Havitación hasta la entrada.

-los cuerpos Fueron puestos en los sacos negros para ser trasladados a la morgue para continuar con más estudios al caso.

-Biyomon no tenía por que morir-dijo con lastimo Ken.

-es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar , dijo Jun al portador de el emblema de la amabilidad.

-muchas gracias -

-denada , saludame a Yolei.

-Ok en tu nombre-culmino Ken

22:30 hrs del mismo Dia , Comiceria elemnteal de Odaiba , se encontraba encerrado y espozado , Yamato Ishida .

-Demonios , ya les eh dicho que yo no la mate!!!-Alego desesperado el rubio.

-Eso quedara claro después de hacerte unas cuantas preguntas , interrumpio la peculiar Voz de una mujer.

-¿Tu quien eres? –pregunto casi atacando Ishida.

-Tu …no cambias eh Ishida San .-se acerco a la luz la dueña de la voz , pudiendo asi , mostrar aun mas su figura y hacer notar al Rubio que ella era la famosa detective Jun Motomiya , ex admiradora de su propia persona.

-…Tu-dijo Muy sorprendido el Ojiazul

-ahorrate tus saluditos y responde Mis preguntas..-dijo Ironica la pelicobre.

..¿donde te encontrabas a las 13:30 de este dia?

-en mi trabajo , tengo testigos , mi jefe puede darcelo a confirmar si lo llama ..

-Solo pregunte donde estabas , Idiota siguiente pregunta…

¿Qué relacion guardabas con la vicitma?

-ella….era …mi señora-respondio serio el rubio.

-ya veo , mmm , ¿sabia usted si ella tenia algun amante o no?

-…me lo habia contado el vecino …pero nunca le crei

-el vecino…

-en eso Jun Recordo que le habia llamado la atención a ella , la casa de al frente del inmueble del crimen , que la cortina de la ventana del segundo piso estaba entreabierta y de ahí algo redondo predominaba .

-eso es todo , sigues estando en calidad de sospechoso , pero , busca en donde puedas refugiarte , ya que no creo que puedas ir a casa , necesitamos hacer unos ultimos peritajes.

-gracias…pero no tengo donde irme , llamare a Tai de todos modos..

-si no tienes donde ir Davis puede resguardarte , lo llamare.

-gracias , …Jun

-limitate a llamarme "Motomiya-san" , no te eh dado confianza suficiente , si te dejo con Davis es para que te mantenga Vigilado.

-Jun salio de la sala después de sacarle las espozas a Matt , y se fue sin cerrar la puerta , Matt solo se quedo sentado y pensativo, después de todo , Su espoza Sora estaba Muerta , no tenia donde dejarce caer , no tenia ese cuerpo tibio de la pelirroja , que lo resguardaba esas noches , ahora su compañía era la soledad.

Jajajajaja , este es el primer cap D , que pasara después? Jojojojojo esop salu2.


	2. Suicidio postsadismo

Mientras que en otro lugar…investigaban otro crimen

Tokio – Odaiba – 14 de Febrero de 2020

-el nombre de la victima es Kari Kamiya, se especula que la hora de su muerte fue a las 12:45 de la tarde –indica el medico forense

El cuerpo de la joven estaba desnudo y totalmente descuartizado, sus brazos y piernas fueron mutilados y el abdomen estaba abierto mostrando todas sus vísceras saliéndose del cadáver, un espectáculo un tanto desagradable…de pronto aparece a una joven policía de cabello rubio y ojos verdes observando el cadáver de kari…

-encontraron información de la joven? – pregunta la policía

- si señor, su nombre era Kari Kamiya, de 29 años, pertenecía a los niños elegidos desde 1999 perteneciente a la luz, su hora especulada de muerte fue las 12:45 de esta tarde – responde un oficial

-mmm…ya veo…y que paso con su digimon, oficial?

-pues lo llevamos a un centro asistencial, ya que al ver el cadáver de su acompañante, entro en shock y posteriormente en la locura – responde el oficial

-debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a ese digimon…que se lleven el cuerpo a la morgue, avísenle a sus familiares mas cercanos, y usted oficial dígame en que centro asistencial se encuentre ese digimon y el nombre de aquel – ordena la policía

-si señor!!- dice el oficial, mientras le anota la dirección del centro y el nombre del digimon.

-con que se llama gatomon…- la joven toma su abrigo y sale de la escena del crimen – avísenle a la detective motomiya de todo – dice antes de cerrar la puerta

La joven toma un taxi para llegar al centro asistencial en donde se encontraba gatomon, mientras los oficiales avisaban a tai kamiya sobre la muerte de su hermana menor…el pobre no supo como reaccionar, no broto ni una lagrima de sus ojos castaños, tan solo apretaba el puño con rabia y llamo a una sola persona…

-diga? Habla la familia takaishi – contesta T.K

-soy tai kamiya se encuentra T.K en casa?

-soy yo tai, que te ocurre? Tu voz al teléfono se oye un poco extraña

-a muerto…- murmura tai

-quien?! Quien ha muerto?! – pregunta un preocupado T.K

-kari….esta muerta…- a eso T.K quedo paralizado y dejo caer el teléfono de sus manos – T.K?...T.K?!!! Contesta??!!- comenzaba a gritar tai…

El pobre T.K estaba en shock, de pronto un pequeño digimon lo observaba muy preocupado

-Te pasa algo T.K?? – preguntaba el digimon

-… - T.K gira su cabeza y ve a su digimon – ven acá patamon – y agarra al pequeño digimon por el cuello con loas 2 manos dejándolo en el suelo asfixiándolo

-pero…que haces T.K…me…asfixio!!! – patamon apenas podía respirar mientras trataba de safarse de su compañero, hasta que poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron disminuyendo y cuando dejo finalmente de moverse…

-pero…que demonios he hecho?!! – se decía un trastornado T.K al ver q había asesinado a su digimon

…luego fue a buscar una cuerda y una silla para la cual…

Al entrar al centro asistencial para digimon, la joven policía va hacia la recepción…

-buenas tardes en que la puedo ayudar? – dice la recepcionista

-…- mostrando la placa – soy jyou yuuji del depto. De policía y vine a hacerle unas preguntas a un paciente que llego hace poco a su hospital…el nombre del paciente es gatomon.

-veré que puedo hacer por usted, pero debe esperar un momento oficial – le dice la recepcionista

-esta bien – jyou se aleja y toma asiento en la sala de espera…pasaron 10 minutos…

-oficial yuuji?? – aparece el doctor encargado del cuidado de gatomon – soy el doctor joe kido y estoy a cargo de gatomon, puede seguirme por favor?

-esta bien doctor – jyou se levanta y se dirige junto con el doctor kido – doctor…en que estado llego gatomon al hospital?

-el estado de gatomon era muy grave – dijo el Dr. kido – tanto que, por la desesperación y el shock que se corto la punta de una de sus orejas…así que le tuvimos que administrar calmantes y ahora ya esta mejor y puede contestar a sus preguntas, sin embargo trate de que sus preguntas no sean tan chocantes para el – advierte el doctor

-de acuerdo doctor – dice la oficial jyou – acá es?

-esta es su habitación – kido abre la puerta y se encuentran a un gatomon lleno de arañazos causados por el mismo, con media oreja vendada y con una mirada melancólica – tiene 15 minutos para hablar con el oficial, es lo único que puedo hacer – dice el doctor

-no se preocupe doctor - dice jyou

El doctor kido se va a la habitación dejando solo a la oficial y al digimon…gatomon mira con rareza a la joven mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo q llevaba puesto…

-te conozco? – le pregunta gatomon a la joven

-pues la verdad es la 1ª vez q te veo…soy jyou yuuji del depto de policía y quería hacerle unas preguntas con respecto al crimen que dejo como victima a su acompañante la srta. Kari kamiya, si no es mucha la molestia claro…

-aun así te me haces familiar… - afirma gatomon – pero…Adelante, aunque no es mucho lo que puedo decir

-De acuerdo – dijo jyou - en donde estabas a la hora del crimen?

-pues veras… - suspira gatomon - como hoy era 14 de febrero, estuve en la cima de la fuji TV, en donde murieron 2 digimon muy importantes para mi, y me quede ahí hasta muy tarde…y tengo testigos de aquello ya que el señor hiroaki ishida me vio y me sirvió algo para comer

-ya…tu llamaste a la policía cierto? Encontraste algo fuera de lo común…aparte del cadáver claro?

-solo esto – dice gatomon y saca un papel todo cubierto de rojo por la sangre de kari y se lo entrega a jyou

-que es esto? – Jyou lo lee – "las manecillas del reloj decoran con la luna roja la oscuridad…dentro de poco comienza la cuenta regresiva para que llegue el final…"

-eso es lo que dice el papel? – pregunta gatomon

-pues si aunque las letras están algo borrosas por la sangre – dice jyou – tienen algún significado para ti?

-pues no – dice gatomon

-bueno, lamento haberte tomado mucho tiempo, me retiro… - dice jyou

-al contrario, lamento no haber podido ayudar mas en el caso u.u – dice gatomon

-algo mas… hay alguien a quien le pueda preguntar?

-pues a tai kamiya su hermano mayor…y…a T.K takaishi

-se refiere al representante de los digimon en la ONU y al famoso escritor de novelas?

-si...a ellos –dice gatomon

-de acuerdo…me retiro – jyou se despide y va a buscar su abrigo y camina hacia la puerta

-cuídese mucho oficial – le dice gatomon

-lo mismo digo de ti – le contesta jyou mirando al digimon de reojo seriamente, abre la puerta y se va…

De pronto aparece la psicóloga del hospital, quien mira a la oficial salir de la habitación, luego es ella la que entra y ve a gatomon un poco alterado

-que te ocurre gatomon? Te sucedió algo con esa oficial? – pregunto la psicóloga

-su mirada momoe – dice gatomon meciéndose – se me hace familiar…

Jyou sale del centro asistencial en busca de T.K takaishi, ya que los mas seguro de que algún oficial fuese a ver a tai.

Finalmente jyou llega a la casa del escritor y comienza a tocar la puerta, sin embargo vio que estaba abierta, la oficial decidió entrar, dejo sus tacones en el recibidor y entro.

-señor takaishi? Soy del depto de policía se encuentra en casa? – comienza a gritar jyou, de pronto vio en el pasillo el cadáver de patamon el cual tenia el rostro azulado, los ojos casi saliéndose de su rostro y sangre en la boca; producto del estrangulamiento; jyou al verlo busaca apresuradamente a T.K por toda la casa…hasta llegar a la habitación de el. Jyou abre la puerta y encuentra a T.K colgando con una soga en el cuello y una silla botada a lo lejos, la cara de T.K estaba total mente azul y torcida por la soga; la oficial saco su teléfono celular…

-detective motomiya…tenemos un problema…

En la estación de policía matt ya se iba a casa de davis, hasta que jun lo detiene

-matt espera un momento – le detiene jun con seriedad

-que sucede "detective motomiya"? – dice matt en tono algo burlesco

-me acabando informar que tu hermano T.K…esta muerto…

"DOS NIÑAS ELEGIDAS HAN SIDO ASESINADAS…Y UNO DE ELLOS SE HA SUICIDADO…MATT ES EL 1ER SOSPECHOSO DE LOS ASESINATOS…

QUIEN SERA ESTE FAMOSO HOMICIDA?

QUE PASARA CON MATT AL ENTERARSE DE LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANO?

POR QUE APARECE MOMOE EN EL HOSPITAL?

POR QUE GATOMON DIJO "2 DIGIMON"?

QUIEN MIERDA ES JYOU YUUJI SI NUNCA SALIO EN LA SERIE? XD

WENO ESO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC

hiroaki ishida: el papa de matt

momoe inoue: la hermana de yolei

--este capitulo fue escrito por la Kamijo , es un fanfic , escrito por 2 personas , pero el tercer cap lo escribire yo y ella el 4to …espero que les haya gustado…a mi me fascino…


	3. Estrategias y pistas

Capitulo 3

Estrategia y pistas...

15 de febrero del 2020

Shibuya

-Jun se encontraba en la casa que solía ser del matrimonio Ishida antes de que Sora fuese asesinada…miraba el living con un aire de extrañeza...en eso se acerca al sofá y divisa algo muy peculiar…-"Escamas!"-exclama la pelirroja, y se acerca a la ventana del desván que se encontraba de tras de el sofá…observa que al frente hay una casa y que tiene un poco la cortina abierta la ventana de su segundo piso…

-"mmm…que extraño...Hay un poco de escamas de algún pez…o un … no puede ser ." -Jun pensaba –mientras tomaba su celular , y llamaba a alguien.

Irumi…necesito de tu ayuda Urgente, tu tienes la tecnología que me puede ayudar, nos veremos en la torre 109 de Shibuya en media Hora ……. OK, más vale que seas puntual, trae todo tu equipo de estudios biológicos y esas cosas.

Casa de los Ichijouji

-Mi amor que bueno que llegaste! -comentaba alegre una Yolei Inoue mientras hacía la cena.

-Yolei…tengo malas noticias…..Sora…-intentaba decir el dueño de los ojos de Zafiro.

-..¿Que pasa con Sora? -.preguntaba Yolei con su ingenua tranquilidad que después del matrimonio tanto la caracterizo.

-Sora…esta muerta-dijo un frío Ken ichijouji a su esposa.

-En ese momento, Yolei dejo caer un vaso de agua que sujetaba entre sus manos en aquel momento, el ruido del vidrio y el líquido potable en el suelo, podrán censurar el llanto desgarrador que se apodero de la peliviolacea.

Torre 109 de Shibuya 13:20

-Llegaba un bus con muchos artefactos tecnológicos de la Universidad de biología marina del mundo real y el digimundo, de el bajaba una mujer de tez morena , y cabello castaño con unos ojos café petróleo y a su lado Oficial Jyou.

-dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?...Jun- decía con neutralidad la morena .

-llévame a donde yo te diga en ese bus, Irumi-Ordeno con la misma tonalidad de voz Jun.

- el Bus se fue con Jun a bordo a la casa de los Ishida, llegando aya , Jun bajo del bus , le dio la autorización a Irumi y Jyou de entrar a la casa de los Ishida mientras ella iba al frente , la casa que tanto le había llamado la atención ..

Jun golpeaba insistentemente la puerta hasta que un muchacho abrió, un pelirrojo de ojos metálicamente negros, Izzy Izumi, un genio reconocido de las computadoras.

-vengo del departamento de detectives de Tokio, tengo ordenes de registrar su inmueble, si me lo permite.-dijo con un tono seco la detective Motomiya.

-Con desgano Izumi hace pasar a la detective, Jun sube rápidamente al segundo piso, a lo que sería la habitación de Izumi.

-Vio como todo estaba en perfecto orden , pero algo le llamo bastante la atención , más bien 2 cosas :

-La primera era una repisa enorme con una especie de colecciones de CDs con fechas y la otra cosa que le llamo la atención y que encajaba con la dichosa repisa, era una webcam, que estaba puesta en la ventana mirando justamente al inmueble de los ishida, mientras un ordenador captaba todo movimiento de al frente y grababa en los CDs que luego eran guardados en sus respectivas cajas quienes eran marcadas con la fecha de su grabación.

-Lo que me temía, usted, esta grabando a sus vecinos, es una especie de psicópata , eso lo hace entrar en mi lista de sospechosos al menos de que..

-No ¡! Usted me esta entendiendo mal ..yo

-Tú que?...grababas a tus vecinos , ¿Qué esperas que entienda yo de esto?

-este No es lo que esta pensando señorita detective, vera, yo siempre eh estado enamorado de Sora Takenouchi, y siempre eh dejado grabando desde que me vine a vivir

-Jun interrumpe su declaración – ¿tienes las grabaciones del día de ayer?-pregunta.

-supongo que sí, aun q ayer Salí pero deje grabando.

-saliste, eso te hace más sospechoso, pero necesito ver las grabaciones de ayer si me lo permites.

-claro

-Jun se pone a ver las grabaciones

Hospital de Odiaba 13:45

Matt Ishida se encontraba en una cama del hospital, mientras su amigo Tai estaba a su lado, junto con Agumon.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunta el moreno su amigo

-si Tai muchas gracias, perdóname por no haberla protegido..A Sora

-no te preocupes, dice Tai

-En eso el llanto de Matt se hace presente.

-¿Qué ocurre?, pregunta el moreno

-T.K….esta muerto…

-Tai queda paralizado y recuerda la conversación que tubo con el para contarle lo de la muerte de Kary Kamiya, se sentía culpable, pero todo esto, era culpa del asesino cuya identidad aún se desconocía.

Jun reproducía el video en casa de Izzy, y salía que Matt se iba al trabajo , tal y como se lo dijo , y que Sora se despedía de el , pero pasan minutos y Alguien vestido completamente de negro golpea la casa , Sora abre lo abrasa y besa descaradamente , ese hombre tenía un sombrero negro , que impedía ver su rostro , y en el jardín del inmueble se veía una sombra redonda como un sapo y con una especie de aleta , en eso la puerta se cierra , la ventana del desván esta abierta , por ahí entra Biyomon con fuerza , el video no tiene sonidos , en eso se ven las plumas de las alas de Biyomon en la entrada de la casa luchando contra el hombre quien termina asesinando al digimon tipo ave , cuando el video muestra que el hombre se acomoda un poco el sombrero jun detiene el video y observa con detenimiento la imagen.

-Un anillo de compromiso, ya se como atrapar al maldito!!!-.

-Efectivamente el video mostraba que el hombre que estaba en el video quien se había enfrentado con Biyomon tenía un anillo de compromiso.

-Jun se despide de Izzy , y se dirige a la casa de al frente.

-¿de quien eran las escamas del sofá?-pregunta Jun

-pertenecen a un digimon

-¿Cuál?

-es…

Centro de asistencia para digimon 13:58

-Gatomon estaba con Momoe , cuando Momoe recibe una llamada al móvil.

-Diga…¿Qué?...¿esta seguro?...voy para aya!!-Corta

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta un angustiado Gatomon-

-Yolei ha sufrido una crisis de pánico, tengo que ir al Hospital de Odiaba.!!

-Gatomon se queda pensando en lo familiar que le parecía Jyou.

Jun caminaba sola , ya tenía la mayoría del puzzle resuelto , solo le faltaba algo..

-dentro de pocos días re realizarán los funerales de los niños elegidos , será la ocación perfecta para examinar quien de los niños elegidos lleva al digimon, dueño de las escamas de….

Continuara

Muajajajajajajaja los dejo aquí!!!!...mmm pueden recordar quienes tenían un digimon marino que produjiera escamas dentro de digimon 1 y 2? Jajajajaja , se los dejo pa la mente.


	4. El funeral

Capitulo 4

"El funeral"

Ya habían transcurrido algunos días, después de la visita de jun, jyou e irumi a la casa de izzy, tan solo faltaba el momento en que se realizara el funeral para poder atrapar al criminal…

_20 de febrero de 2020_

_Cementerio general de Tokio – 7:30 a.m._

Comenzaban a llegar de a poco los niños elegidos con sus digimon y los familiares de los difuntos esperando a que se realizara el funeral; tai se encuentra con joe y con matt…

-en donde se encuentra gatomon joe?? – le pregunta tai

-aun se encuentra inestable, era muy peligroso que viniese aquí, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa – le responde joe

-ya veo – dice matt – debe de estar sufriendo mucho por la perdida de su dueña

-gatomon es fuerte, ya veras que se repondrá al igual que con lo de wizardmon – afirma tai con el optimismo q siempre lo ha caracterizado

Después ven que se acercaban ken y yolei quien se le notaba un tanto hinchado el vientre, ya que tenía 3 meses de embarazo, poco a poco llego más gente, hasta que llegaron mimi y Michael junto con willis.

-matt… - se acerca Michael – lamento lo que ocurrió – le pone la mano en el hombro

-…gracias Michael – matt mira alrededor buscando a alguien – no han visto a jun?

-esta en la estación todavía – responde ken – pero dijo que vendría de todas maneras

-esta bien…espero que venga – dice matt

_Mientras en el depto de policía…_

-bien…ya lo tenemos todo planeado, no se les vaya a olvidar entendieron? – dice jun

-a la orden – dice jyou

-atraparemos a ese maldito hijo de… - dice irumi

-no lo vayas a echar a perder, de acuerdo hermanita? – le interrumpe jyou

-espera, espera… - dice jun – son hermanas?...pues no se parecen

-si jun-sama, mi nombre completo es yuuji irumi – responde con naturalidad

-ya veo… bueno ya saben que hacer…vamonos – ordena jun

-si señora!! – responden las hermanas, y se dirigen al cementerio

En el hospital, gatomon se recostó en su cama para poder dormir, sin embargo la imagen del cuerpo de kari totalmente destrozado y el rostro de jyou no se lo permitían…ya llevaba días sin dormir a causa de lo mismo…intento pensar en otra cosa, a eso le llegaron recuerdos del pasado, los cuales le produjeron que cayeran lagrimas tibias de sus ojos celestes…de pronto se acordó de algo…

-espera un minuto… ¡pero si es igual a…!

El funeral esta a punto de iniciar, jun, jyou e irumi no tardan en llegar, el asesino esta entre los invitados al funeral, que sucederá ahora?

Continuara…

-o-

"SORRY X NO HABER ESCRITO ANTEEEES!!!!

TOT, PERO TENIA COSAS QUE HACER Y ADEMAS MI PC ES UN WATER Y NO ME DA INTERNET ¬¬…WENO ESPEREN EL PROX. CAPITULOOOO!...repito sorry x la demora u.u"

Capitulo escrito por Jyou-mon


	5. Este no es el fin

Esto no es el fin

Estoy ahora en vuestros funerales

Después de haberme excitado

Con el derramar de su sangre

Este no es el fin

Aun que intenten atraparme

No podrán

Soy más astuto que ustedes.

Este no es el fin

Si llegasen a la verdad

Tengo otro plan

No lo intenten.

Este no es el fin

Es el comienzo

Si me matan

Este no será el final.

No es el fin.

_Cementerio general de Tokio – 8.30 a.m. _

-Se acomodaba la corbata de manera ansiosa, su hipocresía de condolencias a los familiares era más que patético a los ojos del que ya lo había descubierto , más bien , de ella , Jun , estaba en la puerta con un terno negro , unas gafas…

-Te haremos hablar y "dar las condolencias"le decía Ken que estaba al lado de ella, tratando de pasar desapercibido, ante el único sospechoso.

-Este bien…sin más dijo Jun.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir a nuestros amigos, en su ultimo adiós comenzaba la misa el sacerdote…pasaron la mayoría de los elegidos que quedaban vivos a dar sus condolencia a las victimas , desde humanos hasta digimons.

-Jun se puso al frente del micrófono y el silencio se apodero del sector donde se enterrarían sus cuerpos para siempre...

-Esta claro, que yo no era las mejores amigas ni de Sora, ni de Kari, ni de T.K, ni de Biyomon, ni de Patamon, pero , el que este yo aquí parada, no es exactamente para dar mis condolencias, ni a los familiares, ni a sus amigos, es para dar a saber quien fue el culpable de estos asesinatos en serie…

-La gente murmuraba asombrada, por causas de las ultimas palabras que había mencionado en su "no condolencia".

-El culpable está entre nosotros,-continuo Jun

-La gente estaba aún más sorprendida, todos mirándose los unos a los otros, con acepción de Ken, Jyou e Irumi.

-Se encontró en la escena del crimen, fragmentos de un digimon marino….eso reduce a los sospechosos ¿verdad?

-En eso una voz se alza alterada, Oye, lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿por que un niño elegido mataría a otros?, y las escamas que encontraste en la escena del crimen no prueban nada.

-¿En que momento dije "escamas"?, espero que seas lo demasiado inteligente para responder eso Michael el culpable eres tú…confiesa!..

-En eso el joven rubio con una desesperación total toma a la mujer que estaba más cerca de el, resulto ser Yolei, le puso una pistola en la cabeza, ella estaba embarazada, no podía pasar sustos.

-si me atrapan, si tratan de arrestarme, la matare a ella también.amenazaba más que eufórico el culpable acorralado en su propia telaraña.

-Ken intentaba acercarse, pero Irumi lo detuvo.

En eso una sombra en la entrada de donde estaba la gente, lo apunto por la espalda y le disparo certeramente en el tórax.

Yolei cae al suelo, pero con vida y sin ni una herida, mas todos miraban hacia atrás con sorpresa.

Este no es el fin

Aun que muera

Las cosas no terminarán aquí

Mi señor.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

La ventana de Gatomon estaba abierta…la luna estaba roja, pero, no parecía un eclipse, pero una sombra volaba y dibujaba su silueta en aquella luna.

Continuara.


	6. concecuencias

Hospital de Odaiba – 7:30 a

aluHospital de Odaiba – 7:30 a.m

Gatomon observaba por la ventana…era una mañana muy brumosa y algo atemorizante, sin embargo, algo le hacia obtener una paz interior…él sabia que su vida se acabaria luego, no tenia a nadie quien cuidar, proteger, servir ni amar. Gatomon de pronto se percata de que no esta solo en la habitación del hospital.

-Que haces tu aquí? – dice Gatomon

-Vine a llevarme tu vida – contesta un ser q estaba entre las sombras

-Ya veo….pues entonces hazlo rapido – exclama Gatomon

-No tienes miedo de morir? – le pregunta aquel ser que aun no revelaba su apariencia

-No….ya no tengo a nadie….la persona a quien protegia ha muerto, y mis amigos tambien lo estan, ahora estoy solo en este mundo, asi que…solo matame por favor

-Te liberare de este sufrimiento, pronto estaras con tu querida Kari nuevamente – el ser sale de entre las sombras para dejarse ver por Gatomon.

-Ya veo….con que eras tu, con razon tu voz se me hacia familiar, y tambien con razon sabias que era Kari a quien protegia – suspira Gatomon - …y pensar que alguna vez te ame…

-…Yo tambien… - contesta el ser…

La cabeza de Gatomon se desprende de su cuerpo rodando por la habitación llenandola de sangre, y su cuerpo cae de la cama ensangrentadas al suelo cubierto de rojo….El ser sale de la habitación por la ventana sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia..

_Cementerio General de Tokio – 7:35 a.m_

Yolei corre desesperadamente con lagrimas en los ojos hacia Ken, mientras que Mimi gritaba al ver el cadáver de Michael en el suelo con la bala incrustada en el torax…los niños elegidos buscaban a la persona quien habia disparado.

-Quien demonios hizo esto! – exclama Tai

-Quien mato a Michael? – pregunta Cody

-Yo lo hice… - responde Jyou, mientras los niños elegidos fijaban su mirada en ella cuando guardaba su pistola.

-Tu!!...por que hiciste eso!! – le grita Davis mientras toma a Jyou de su chaqueta negra

-Michael era el asesino de las srtas. Kamiya y Tackenouchi y del digimon Biyomon, y consiguió q el sr. Takaishi asesinara a su digimon Patamon y se quitara la vida…y de que gatomon terminara en una clinica siquiatrica, ademas de tomar como rehen a la sr. Yolei Ichijouji siendo que ella estaba embarazada, asi que solo lo hice para salvarle la vida a ella y q no fuese otra victima mas de sus manos….entendio sr. Motomiya? Ahora, si me disculpa, le pediria que me saque las manos de encima, esta arrugando mi chaqueta – contesta Jyou calculadoramente

-La joven Jyou tiene razon Davis – afirma Jun – Michael era el crimina l causante de todos estos asesinatos multiples, ahora lo que haremos sera arrestar a Betamon y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre el porque de estos asesinatos

-Yo me encargare de eso – dice Ken – llevandose a Betamon al carro policial, mientras que la joven Irumi y Momoe calmaban a Yolei.

Cuando Ken se llevaba a Betamon al carro policial, el digimon renacuajo musito unas palabras…

-La muerte de Michael es solo el comienzo, pronto habran mas asesinatos, y los niños elegidos dejaran de existir… - anuncia Betamon y entra al auto

-Que querra decir con esto? – pregunta Cody

-No lo se Cody…pero pronto lo averiguaremos – responde Ken, y se lleva a Betamon a la estacion de policía

Al tranquilizarse un poco la situación y llevarse el cuerpo de Michael al centro forense, se retomo el velorio. Entrerraon los ataúdes con los ya fallecidos, y poco a poco la gente comenzaba a retirarse.

Al finalizar el funeral, Jun llama a Jyou para decirle ….

-Jyou, tengo que suspenderte de tu cargo por un tiempo – le dice Jun

-Pero por que Detective Jun? …solo cumpli con mi labor – reclama Jyou

-Y no hay duda de ello, sin embargo no era necesario dispararle a muerte, y tu tienes una muy buena punteria como para fallar asi, y ya no es la 1ª vez que haces esto mi estimada Jyou, acuerdate de hace un mes atrás, mataste a un ladron que se habia entregado sin motivo alguno… - dice Jun

-Pero ese caso fue solo un accidente…no se que me paso en ese momento y ya me disculpe de aquello, ademas, si hubiese dejadon con vida a Michael hubiese podido asesinar a la esposa del joven Ken – dice Jyou

-Si…y por eso solo te suspendere por 2 semanas mi querida Jyou, lo que se demorara en que Betamon responda a nuestras preguntas y en ordenar el caso, porque siento que esto o ha terminado, y te necesito para esto, sino te hubiese relevado de tu cargo por asesinato, no te enojes conmigo, esto te servira tambien para relajarte e ir a la casa de tus padres junto con Irumi-chan,q hace mucho tiempo que no los ves…solo sera por 2 semanas…

-Tendre que acatar a su orden Detective Jun, volvere en 2 semanas a la estacion de policía – se resigna Jyou

-Dejame tu pistola Jyou – le exige Jun

-Esta bien… - Jyou le entrega su pistola a Jun – Irumi!!

-Dime hermana? – dice Irumi

-Nos vamos a casa – dice Jyou

-Esta bien hermana – Irumi deja a Yolei encargada a su hermana Momoe

-Yuuji – kun… - dice Yolei refiriendose a Jyou

-Digame sra. Ichijouji…

-Gracias por salvarme y salvar a mi bebe – dice Yolei con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Solo cumpli con mi labor, no tiene porque agradecermelo – dice Jyou friamente y se va junto con Irumi fuera del cementerio

-Esa niña es muy rara – dice Momoe

-Lo se amiga, es muy rara, nunca supondria que ella e Irumi fuesen hermanas, son muy distintas fisica y sicológicamente, sin embargo Jyou es muy eficiente por eso no la he despedido, pero debo admitir que a veces me da mucho miedo – le confiesa Jun a Momoe

-Jun…puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? – le pregunta Matt

-De acuerdo sr. Ishida – le contesta Jun cortadamente

_Mientras, en la salida del cementerio…_

-Oye hermana que te ocurre? – pregunta curiosamente Irumi

-Nada…solo que al igual que Jun – sama, siento que esto todavía no termina, las palabras de Betamon me quedaron rondando en mi mente – dice Jyou

-a mi igual hermana… - Irumi mira al cielo – hermana…que eso en el cielo?...

_**Continuara….**_

**Sorry x no escribir antes..pero tenia cutiones con el liceo..aparte de mis karmas existenciales amorosas y webadas rancias asi q no dire P**

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de**

"_**Consecuencias fatales o extrañas"**_

**En su 2ª temporada….actuada x chuck norris y ardichan**

**xDDDDDDDD**

**no mentira….habran nuevos personajes….niños elegidos de otras etapas…y otros digimon :P**

**eso pos Chauuuuuu**


	7. Falsa paz y duelo inminente

Capitulo 7 el tiempo de descanso que se termina.

-En las afueras del cementerio las cosas pasaban como un rayo,

-"¿que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo sr Ishida?"-Interrogó frunciendo el ceño Jun motomiya que estaba con Matt Ishida en un lugar más apartado del cementerio.

-"supe...que vieron la cinta de Izzy , esa donde mostraba a Sora...a Sora"-intentaba articular una oración con dificultad evidente.

-"Donde Sora te era infiel antes de su muerte"-dijo sin ni un solo pelo en la lengua y de manera seca la detective.-"si es eso lo que querías saber sera mejor que me vaya por que estoy algo ocupada , tengo que interrogar a Betamon"-mintio-, "no quiero perder el tiemo con hechos que son más que obvios y que no me incunben en la verdad, no me intereza tu vida amoroza , y con eso no quiero ser grosera"-dijo de una manera fría y tranquila.

-"Yo ya sabía que ella me era infiel"-desobedecio a la advertencia de Jun de no revelar aspectos de la vida privada.

-"y es a mi que?"-respondio con tono seco.

-"...Jun ...yo quería pedirte perdon, por todo lo que te hice en el pasado , por haberme burlado de ti"-dijo mirando hacia abajo Ishida.

-"no creo que eso venga al tema , no obstante no tienes que pedir perdon, yo ya me había olvidado de eso"-respondio la mujer.

-"yo ahora me siento...tan..tan solo"-se le estaba quebrando la voz al joven.

-"ya se adonde vaz , sin embargo , no puedo aceptarlo , tu la amas a ella , aun que ahora este muerta , nos busques refugio ni en mí ni en nadie, no le haría bien a nadie , si bien tienes derecho , a rehacer tu vida , pero date un tiempo y trata de que no sea conmigo...me retiro"-termino centenciante la peliroja-.

-El comprendio que a lo mejor el actuaba , por que la perdida de Sora le había causado un gran vacío en el corazon y más el enterarce de que ella a quien amaba tanto le era infiel con el homicida, dejo su orgullo , lo guardo en el bolcillo , y se puso a llorar , tal vez de rabia , tal vez de impotencia o simplemente de trizteza o quizas tambien todo junto...solo el lo sabía.-

-"¿que cosa?" , que haz visto en el cielo?-pregunto curioza Jyou-

-al ver que eso ya no estaba en el cielo , irumi opto por negar "no...no es nada , fue solo mi imaginación , es que estoy demaciado exausta"-dijo sin más-

-"Perdon fue mi culpa , acabo de matar a alguien"dijo con tono triste

-"no lo dije por eso hermana lo que haz hecho ah estado bien, solo olidalo"-trato de decir para que su hermana se relajara.

Comisaría de odaiba 8:30 am

-Ken entraba a la sala donde tenían a Betamon amarrado, para que no intentace nada extraño.

-"Para empezar quiciera peguntarte ¿ a que te referías cuando digiste que "esto era solo el comienzo"?fue al grano el ex emperador de los digimons.

-"jajajajaja veo que intentas ir al grano "emperador"-dijo en tono burlesco el digimon-

-definitibamente Ken tenía que tener paciencia de oro , ya que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a golpear a un digimon despues de haberlos golpeado brutalmente en su epoca de emperador.

-"No se te permitira esquivar la pregunta, te aconcejo responder"-advirtio serio y aparentemente sin que le afectara el sarcasmo de Betamon-

-"No te dire nada!!"-dijo alterado betamon.

-"Esta bien"-dijo con una sonriza simple , Tomo una geringa que tenía en sus manos y se la inyecto rapidamente a Betamon , para evitar heridas o la rotura de algun vaso sanguineo o que se rompiera la aguja de la geringa.

-"¿QUE ME HAZ PUESTO INFELIZ?"-dijo ceveramente molesto el digimon.

-"Es una droga que te hace decir la verdad hace unos meses la legalizaron para ocparla solo en estos casos."-dijo el-"Comenzare las preguntas"-

-"¿que quisiste decir con que "esto no es el fin"?-pregunto al fin Ken.

-"Los Duelistas despertaran , pero ya no seran los mismos , vendran como marionetas , a retar a sus respectivos rivales , usaran digivice como espadas , ya que no necesitan un digimon todos esos digimon estarán muertos"-

-"pero si gatomon aún vive"-dijo tratando de burlarce de el, ken Ichijouji.

"Te equivocas, Gatomon murio hace una hora , lo mato mi señor, el me lo ah dicho , mentalmente".

"¿quien es tu señor?!"-pregunto alterado , ya que por fin sabría quien era el verdadero responzable.

-"El...El...el..."-no pudo responder por que comenzo a tener conbulciones empezo a votar sangre por los ojos , la boca y las narices y finalmente fallecio.-

-Ken llamo a la morgue y de allí confirmo lo que Betamon había dicho...Gatomon había muerto.-

-Y no solo eso tambien estaba preocuado por el resultado de la autopcia , si bien esa droga que Ken le dio a Betamon era legal , no sabía si Betamon era compatible con ella , los examenes decían que sí , pro aún así la duda lo atormentaba , necesitaba saber las razones de su extraña muerte subita.

-Año 2021 13 de febrero Odaiba

-El mundo surgía de manera normal , los criminales , eran los mismos de siempre , Jyou estaba egerciendo como policía nuevamente, Yolei había dado a Luz a su primera Hija el 14 de agosto su nombre era Mao Ichijouji y Ken no podía estar más feliz como el era el padre.

Jun se hizo muy famoza como detective , siempre le llegaban casos de los más dificiles y los resolvía sin dificultad , ella estaba tomando un cafe , Matt la había citado.

-"y de ¿que querías hablar?"-pregunto en tono aburrido Jun.

-"te lo dire bien claro...tu me gustas"-confezo sonrojado , pero con la mirada firme Matt Ishida.

-"si.?...y que más?"-su tono se torno un tanto sarcastico.

-"Oye !! estoy siendo honesto contigo podrías porlomenos ser cortes o algo así"-regaño Matt a Jun.

-así que te gusto?...y ¿que haras al respecto?...te dejo ahí , hoy estoy muy ocupada terminamos la conversación otro día"-se marcha seria.

-"Hombres!"..."¿quien los entiende?"-se pregunto mentalmente ella mientras caminaba a su casillero de la comisaría y al abrirlo pudo notar algo muy raro , un sobre cellado sin remitente y con un olor a rosas , pero ella percibía es e olor , era a una sola clase de rosas , rosas negras producto de la sangre. abrio el sobre y las letras de la carta tenían una caligrafía muy distinguida. sin más se puso a leer.

_**"Estmida srta Motomiya:**_

_**Las manecillas del reloj decoraron con la luna roja la oscuridad… la cuenta regresiva ah terminado la manecilla ya esta en el centro de la luna roja , pero la luna debe estar llena , para que nos volvamos a ver.**_

_**La proxima luna llena ve a la Torre de Tokio, lleva tu digivice y olvida a tu digimon , la pelea es entre los vivos y los muertos, **_

_**Tu digimon peleara contra el mío , pero tu te batiras a duelo conmigo , si tu te apoderas de la victoria nada raro ocurrira , pero si perdes , las puertas del infierno se abriran para llevarte dentro de ellas , como alimento para el inminente apocalipsis..**_

_**se exige su asistencia es obligatoria de lo contrario su digimon morira"**_

_**Saludos"**_

Jun casí por instinto miro su calendario y pudo descubrir que "la proxima luna llena" como decía la carta era al día siguiente.

"Mañana"-pronuncio entre aterrada y confundida.

Continuara

Segunda temporada On line D.


	8. El despertar de los duelistas

"Los Duelistas despertarán, pero ya no serán los mismos, vendrán como marionetas, a retar a sus respectivos rivales, usaran digivice como espadas, ya que no necesitan un digimon todos esos digimon estarán muertos"

_"…Los Duelistas despertarán, pero ya no serán los mismos, vendrán como marionetas, a retar a sus respectivos rivales, usaran digivice como espadas, ya que no necesitan un digimon todos esos digimon estarán muertos…"_

**Capitulo 8**

_**Año 2021, 13 de Febrero, Odaiba**_

_**14:00 p.m.**_

"Jun trata de llamar a su digimon, sin embargo, este no respondía, así que mientras tanto busco a Ken para que investigara quien escribió la carta, en eso encuentra a la pequeña Irumi quien le pregunta…"

- Se encuentra bien srta. Jun?

-La verdad no Irumi, has visto a Ken? – le pregunta Jun

-No lo he visto…que no tenia el día libre? – dice Irumi

-Rayos…tienes razón…y tu hermana? Donde esta? – dice Jun

-Mi hermana se encuentra en la sala de tiro – responde Irumi

-Bien, iré a buscarla – Jun va en busca de Jyou ya que es la única que le podría ayudar en la ausencia del detective Ichijouji…

_**Mirador de Odaiba**_

_**14:00 p.m.**_

Tai caminaba tranquilamente por el mirador observando a la gente de por ahí, a los otakus que se establecían en el mirador exhibiendo sus trajes de cosplay y los turistas que se fotografiaban con ellos, todo iba bien, hasta que, de pronto Tai identifica a una persona y, anonadado le persigue pero no le logra alcanzar

-"Debió haber sido mi imaginación" – se dice Tai a si mismo y continuo caminando sin ningún rumbo a un pensando en esa persona….

_**Departamento de Policía**_

_**14:15 p.m.**_

Jun encuentra a Jyou y le entrega aquella carta….

-Para que es esto? – pregunta Jyou

-Ken te enseño la dactilografía cierto? – dice Jun

-Pues si, pero solo lo básico – responde Jyou

-Necesito que averigües quien escribió esta carta y también necesito que analices la sangre de esta rosa – le ordena Jun

-A la orden – Jyou se dirige al laboratorio para analizar la carta y la rosa q le entrego La detective Jun

_**En algún lugar de Odaiba**_

_**14:30 p.m.**_

Matt aun se sentía mal por la muerte de Sora, sin embargo, el sabia que lo que sentía por Jun no era por despecho…era algo sincero…

-Matt… - alguien lo llama, este se da vuelta y se encuentra con una mujer con una gran túnica negra el cual solo se le divisaba la media parte de su rostro

-Tu?? – Dice Matt asombrado – que haces aquí??

-Vine a mostrarte algo mi querido Matt – le responde la mujer y hace que matt caiga en una especie de trance – sígueme…

-Si… - Matt semi-inconsciente sigue a esta mujer hacia un callejón oscuro…y ahí…desaparecieron….

_**Año 2021, 14 de Febrero, Odaiba**_

_**Depto. De Policías, 9:00 a.m.**_

-Detective Jun!! – le llama Jyou – Tiene que ver esto!!

Jun se dirige al laboratorio a ver lo que Jyou había descubierto

-Que ocurre Jyou? – pregunta Jun

-La sangre proveniente de la rosa es de nada mas ni nada menos que… - en eso Irumi entra estrepitosamente a la sala

-Que pasa hermana? – dice Jyou

-Srta. Jun…Matt esta desaparecido desde ayer en la tarde – dice Irumi – El Sr. Ishida esta preocupado por el…ha estado muy raro últimamente

-Que?? – dice Jun – y has encontrado a Renamon?

-No, mi digimon aun no lo ha encontrado – responde Irumi

-A Matt y a Renamon los tienen de rehén – dice Jyou

-Y tu como sabes eso Jyou? – dice Jun

-Porque la autora de la carta y la sangre de la rosa es de una sola persona….y esa persona es Sora Takenouchi – dice Jyou

-Pero como!? – dice Jun sorprendida – como si ella esta muerta…

-Lo se, sin embargo, los resultados están bastante claros, de hecho los revisé una y otra vez para ver si había un error, pero no hay ninguno….es Sora – dice Jyou

-Entonces lo que dijo Betamon es cierto – dice Ken quien aparece en la puerta del laboratorio

-Que quiso decir con eso joven Ken? – pregunta Irumi

-Betamon me dijo cuando lo interrogue que los Duelistas despertarían como marionetas – dice Ken – debo suponer que se refería a los elegidos ya fallecidos…

-Entonces alguien ocupara a los cadáveres de los elegidos para…-dice Jyou

-Para el Apocalipsis…Como dice la carta – continua Jun – Debo ir…

-Ira detective Jun?? – le pregunta Irumi un tanto preocupada

-Lo mas seguro es que tengan a Renamon y a Matt así que es mi deber rescatarlos – responde Jun

-Pero puede ser una trampa Jun – dice Ken advirtiéndole

-Lo se, pero debo arriesgarme… - dice Jun

-Necesitas armas – le dice Irumi

-Supuestamente tu digivice será tu arma no? – le dice Jyou

-Según lo que Betamon le dijo a Ken, así es, pero llevare mis pistolas por si acaso no funcionara eso – dice Jun

-Esta bien Jun, ve, Irumi y yo veremos si encontramos a Matt y a Renamon – dice Ken

-Yo iré al cementerio a ver si han profanado las tumbas y les avisare - dice Jyou

-Pero…que no es muy temprano para ir a la torre de Tokio? – dice Irumi viendo la hora que eran las 9:10 a.m.

-Prefiero estar ahí ahora, así puedo estudiar bien el lugar de la pelea – dice Jun – Jyou, llama a Momoe para que te ayude en el cementerio

-A la orden – responde Jyou y todos salen del laboratorio a distintos lugares…

_**Torre de Tokio**_

_**12:00 horas**_

Era como cualquier día normal…la gente transitaba tranquilamente, sin saber que esta noche, sus vidas, su futuro, dependía de que si Jun Motomiya superaba este desafío o no…su mente estaba confusa, tanto que subió y bajo muchas veces la torre de Tokio… la recorrió entera por el nerviosismo de batirse a duelo con…un cadáver…

-"Que haré si pierdo??" – se decía Jun…no podía estar tranquila, muchas vidas dependían de ella – "como peleare con ella??"… "como la derrotare si es un cadáver??"…"será realmente Sora…o será una trampa?"…

Todas esas preguntas le pasaron por la mente entre muchas otras mas…de pronto un niño le mira

-Disculpe señora…se encuentra bien? – le pregunta ese niño

-ah? – Jun se da vuelta y mira al pequeño – si me encuentro bien…se te ofrece algo?

-No tienes por que preocuparte por la pelea….-le dice el pequeño - si tienes fe en ti y tu digimon, podrán vencer al enemigo, sin embargo, cuídate mas de tus amigos, ellos no son tan fuertes como tu, dales todo tu apoyo…ya que esta duelista no es la única…ellos también tendrán que pelear con los otros cadáveres de los niños elegidos…pero no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…ya que….2 grandes amigos tuyos están apoyándote…

-Y tu como sabes todo eso pequeño? – dice Jun bastante sorprendida

-jijiji…eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu – le dice el pequeño y sale corriendo del lugar y Jun le persigue, pero lo pierde de vista….

-"Que niño mas extraño…" – se dice Jun – "sin embargo…tiene razón…no debo darme por vencida…debo vencer a Sora…"

_**Cementerio general de Tokio**_

_**13:00 p.m.**_

Jyou y Momoe llegan al cementerio y se encuentran con la gran sorpresa que las tumbas de los niños elegidos y sus digimon habían sido profanadas y los cadáveres no se encontraban

-Pero quien fue el desgraciado que hizo esto! – dice Momoe enfadada

-No lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo – dice Jyou, sin embargo había otra tumba que había sido profanada que no era la de los niños elegidos precisamente…

-De quien es esa otra tumba? – dice Momoe señalándola – si aquí están todas las tumbas de los niños elegidos…

-Iré a averiguar…tu mientras revisa estas tumbas OK? – dice Jyou

-Esta bien Jyou – responde Momoe

Jyou se dirige a aquella otra tumba…y se sorprende al saber que esa tumba profanada es nada mas ni nada menos que la de Osamu Ichijouji, el hermano mayor de Ken…Jyou le queda mirando perpleja y de pronto detrás de la tumba aparece una pequeña niña quien asusta a Jyou

-No te preocupes por el Jyou….Osamu esta de su lado, no les hará nada malo, sin embargo no debes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jun ni a Ken porque sino, su plan de averiguar quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto se ira abajo…

-Quien eres tu niña y como sabes todo eso? – dice Jyou

-Soy alguien mandada por alguien que se preocupa por ti….debes tener cuidado Jyou, no dejes que nadie te controle, tu eres tu y nadie mas puede decir lo contrario… - y la pequeña niña desaparece como si hubiese sido un fantasma. Jyou regresa a donde se encontraba Momoe…

-Y?...de quien era la tumba Jyou? – pregunta Momoe

-Eh…no era de nadie en especial…lo mas seguro que fue un profanador de tumbas cualquiera….has encontrado algo especial en las tumbas Momoe? – dice Jyou

-Solo que no se dejo ni un rastro de que alguien los haya sacado…es como…si hubiesen salido solos por arte de magia – responde Momoe

-Debemos avisarle a la oficial Jun con respecto a eso, la llamare – dice Jyou como si nada hubiese pasado…

_**Centro de Odaiba **_

_**15:00 p.m.**_

Irumi y Ken, habían buscado por todos lados y preguntando a cada persona quien se les cruzaba si había algún paradero del Joven Ishida y del digimon Renamon, sin embargo, nadie sabia nada de ellos, era como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra…

-Que vamos a hacer ahora joven Ken? – pregunta Irumi

-Debemos seguir buscando Irumi - responde Ken – pero primero debemos descansar, quieres tomar un helado? y luego volveremos a seguir buscando te parece?

-Me parece bien - dice Irumi

Ellos se dirigían a una heladería y en eso, Ken divisa a alguien muy parecido a…Yukio Oikawa?, sin embargo….

-Irumi! Que demonios haces tú aquí? – le dice este joven quien se parecía a Yukio

-No me regañes Nii – dice Irumi enojada- que no vez que estoy trabajando…

-Irumi…tu conoces a este sujeto? – le dice Ken

-Por supuesto que si joven Ken…le presento a mi hermano mayor Nii Yuuji, hermano, el es el detective Ken Ichijouji – dice Irumi presentándolos

-Un gusto detective Ichijouji, soy Nii Yuuji Oikawa, espero que mi hermanita no le cause demasiados problemas

-Al contrario, es una gran ayuda en el departamento de policías junto con tu hermana Jyou – dice Ken sin dejar de fijarse en el parentesco de Nii con Oikawa

-Bueno Irumi, me tengo que ir, mama las quiere temprano en casa así que no lleguen tarde – le dice Nii

-De acuerdo hermano, nos vemos en casa, adiós! – se despide Irumi

-Adiós Detective Ichijouji, un placer conocerlo – se despide Nii

-Adiós joven Nii – dice Ken

Y así el joven Nii sigue su camino….Ken aun se sorprende ya que el parentesco con Yukio Oikawa era impresionante, en eso le pregunta a Irumi…mientras compraban su helado…

-Disculpa Irumi que te pregunte esto pero….de casualidad tu conocías a un tal Yukio Oikawa? – dice Ken

-La verdad , no alcancé a conocerlo ya que murió hace mucho tiempo – responde Irumi – pero mi madre siempre me habla de mi tío, y Nii también ya que alcanzo a conocerlo, pero mi tío por lo que me dijo mi madre era mas apegado a mi hermana Jyou quien era recién nacida…por que?

-Entonces Yukio Oikawa era tu tío? – dice Ken sorprendido

-Si por?, usted lo conoció? – dijo Irumi

-Pues algo, el era compañero de trabajo de mi padre y asistió al funeral de mi hermano y a demás…. – Ken se queda en silencio

-Sucede algo joven Ken? – pregunta Irumi

-No…nada…sigamos buscando – dice Ken tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que no quería que Irumi supiera la verdad de su tío, por lo menos este no era el momento

En eso…Ken divisa algo en el cielo…era una especie de pequeña ente blanca que los miraba con inocencia…se trataba de un Digignomo

-Que es eso? – dice Ken

-Un digignomo? – se pregunta Irumi

-Parece que quiere que lo sigamos – responde Ken

-Pues…que estamos esperando, puede que nos lleve a Matt o a Renamon – dice Irumi y ambos persiguen a ese Digignomo, quien los dirigió a una especie de bodega en el cual se encontraba nada más que el digimon de Jun, Renamon quien estaba inconsciente…

-Renamon!! – grita Irumi y en eso Renamon logra despertar un tanto mareada

-Que hago aquí? – Dice Renamon – no recuerdo nada…

-Fuiste raptada por alguien – dice Ken – no recuerdas quien fue?

-No…solo recuerdo de que usaba una larga túnica negra – responde Renamon – y Jun?, ella esta bien?

-Si ella se encuentra bien – dice Irumi – debes ir con ella, te necesita para una batalla, se encuentra en la torre de Tokio…

-De acuerdo, pero primero ayúdenme a liberarme de estas cadenas – dice Renamon señalando las cadenas q tenia en los brazos y en las piernas

-Yo me encargo de eso – dice Ken – Wormmon…rompe esas cadenas para liberar a Renamon – en eso sale un pequeño digimon gusano verde quien, respondiendo a las ordenes de Ken rompe las cadenas que tenían amarrada a Renamon

-Ya esta listo Ken! – dice Wormmon con el optimismo que siempre se le ha caracterizado a este digimon

-Muchas gracias Wormmon – le agradece Ken

-Ahora puedo ir a donde se encuentra mi compañera – dice Renamon – gracias muchachos

-No hay de que Renamon – le responden Irumi y Ken – anda, ve con Jun

Y Renamon desaparece silenciosamente como es de costumbre y se dirige a la torre de Tokio a acompañar a su compañera en este gran desafío…

_**Torre de Tokio**_

_**21:00 p.m.**_

Jyou ya le había avisado a Jun por su teléfono celular lo de las tumbas profanadas, y Jun se veía tranquila, pero estaba preocupada por su Digimon que no estaba a su lado, en eso Renamon aparece a un lado de ella…

-Renamon! – dice Jun – donde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada

-No te preocupes ahora estoy a tu lado Jun – responde Renamon – nerviosa?

-Ahora no al verte que estas a salvo… - dice Jun – solo ansiosa para poder salir de esto rápido

-No te desesperes Jun que eso puede perjudicar en la batalla – dice Renamon – tengo fe en ti

-Yo también tengo fe en ti Renamon, y en todos mis amigos y compañeros

_**Odaiba**_

_**23:45 p.m.**_

Ya muchas familias estaban en sus casas, los niños estaban durmiendo, Irumi estaba en su casa, Jyou se quedo en el departamento de policías siguiendo con la investigación junto con Momoe, Tai no podía conciliar el sueño por aquella persona quien había visto en el mirador el día anterior, Ken estaba pasando una noche en familia junto con su esposa Yolei y su pequeña hija, todos estaban tranquilos…todos menos Jun….la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor embelleciendo la noche de la ciudad de Odaiba …

A Jun se le vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza….sin embargo respiro hondo y se relajo…Renamon se encontraba clamada, como siempre, pero por dentro…estaba tan ansiosa como su compañera para que empezara la batalla contra el duelista

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara la batalla….la luna empezó a enrojecerse…y algo se divisaba en la punta de la torre , aparte de la Luna….se trataba de una mujer…

-Pensé que no vendrías Jun…debo admirar tu valentía sabiendo que es inútil – dijo la mujer quien salta de la punta de la torre y se dirige al suelo en donde se encontraban Jun y Renamon

-Ya veras que te venceré duelista – dice Jun- pero quiero saber quien eres en realidad…debo saber quien es la persona quien derrote no?

- Que gracioso no?...nunca me gusto tus sarcasmos maldita – le responde la mujer quien se quita su túnica….y deja ver su cuerpo descompuesto, ya que era un cadáver…sin embargo se podía reconocer – sorprendida Jun?

-Así que…en verdad eras tu…Sora…mi pregunta es….como estas viva - dice Jun

-Pues la verdad….no lo estoy….alguien muy piadoso simplemente me dijo que me devolvería a la vida si hacia lo que el ordenaba….así que acepte – dice Sora – no podía aceptar el hecho de que mi amado Matt se quedara contigo

-Y quien dijo que yo quería quedarme con Matt! – Dice Jun enfadada – mis niñerías de fan pasaron hace mucho tiempo!

-Pero Matt quiere estar contigo – dice Sora – Por eso lo utilicé como rehén…si no quisieras estar con Matt no hubieses venido o si?

-Donde tienes a Matt maldita – dice Jun enfadada

-Ves que te importa? – Dice Sora – no te preocupes…Matt esta con vida, solo lo veras si me vences

-Bien, como quieras – dice Jun – Y tu digimon?

-No leíste la carta acaso?...tu pelearas con migo, no usaremos a nuestros digimons…ellos pelearan por su cuenta…al igual que nosotras – dice Sora y en eso saca una espada desde su digivice roto – desenvaina Jun

-Jun…no te preocupes por mi….estaré bien, tan solo pelea contra Sora – le dice Renamon alentándola – tengo fe en ti

-Gracias Renamon – dice Jun – ten cuidado por favor….estarás bien sin mi?

-Ya te dije que estaré bien mujer – le dice renamon – confía en mi

-Lo haré Renamon – dice Jun…y de pronto su digivice brilla, Jun lo saca y este digivice se transforma en una hermoso florete de esgrima – ahora si puedo pelear contigo Sora…te ganare

- mhh…eso crees? – Dice Sora de forma burlesca – eso lo veremos ahora

_**Torre de Tokio, Año 2021, 15 de Febrero**_

_**00:00 horas**_

La luna había tomado un color rojo sangre….las manecillas del reloj se habían detenido a las 00:00 horas el cielo se torno rojizo…el digimon de Sora, Biyomon, había aparecido…al igual que ella, su cuerpo también estaba putrefacto y deforme ya que también era un cadáver….la batalla…había comenzado…

-Esto es por arrebatarme a mi Matt maldita!! – le dice Sora mientras se va impulsivamente a atacar a Jun, sin embargo con gran habilidad con su espada

-Pero si yo nunca te lo quite!! – responde Jun quien se defiende habilidosa y elegantemente con su florete – además si peleas por ese motivo inútil…no deberíamos estar peleando!!

-Ja!! No es solo por eso – Sora casi alcanza uno de los puntos vitales de Jun con su espada, pero Jun logra evadirlo solo dejándole una pequeña herida – también lo hago para volver a vivir…ya que morí de una forma injusta

-Eso te pasa por serle infiel a tu esposo – le dice Jun cubriéndose su herida con su mano – el destino te devolvió la moneda Sora, tu destino es descansar en paz…

-Nunca!! quiero vivir….y permanecer al lado de mi amado Matt – dice Sora sin escuchar los consejos de Jun – y si eso me lleva a matarte, lo haré sin chistar

-Veo que no hay caso contigo Sora….yo te mandare al otro mundo a descansar en paz – dice Jun quien le logra hacer una herida en el pecho a Sora y esta cae al suelo.

Jun logra notar que, debajo de la ropa de Sora, en su pecho, en vez de estar el corazón había una rosa negra por la sangre de ella, muy parecida a la de la carta que le habían enviado, luego denota que Sora trata de ocultar esa rosa rápidamente…

-" Esa rosa…será su punto débil?" – se decía Jun en su mente mientras esquivaba los ataques de Sora….

- Espiral Mágico!! – Biyomon atacaba a Renamon mientras este trataba de esquivarlo, pero Biyomon adquirió mas fuerza de lo que ya tenia antes – Ríndete Renamon!...no hay caso de que pelees conmigo, no me podrás matar

-Eso piensas Biyomon….Jun tiene fe en mi de que te derrotare….haré que esa fe tenga una recompensa – Dice Renamon quien da un gran salto en el aire para realizar su ataque – "_Koiyou Zetsu!!" – _Este ataque le llega directamente a Biyomon quien queda inconsciente

Biyomon!! – grita Sora al ver que su digimon había caído en batalla siendo vencido por Renamon – Jun desgraciada!! Tú pagaras que hirieran a Biyomon!! – Sora apunta su espada al corazón de Jun, y ella ya con una herida en su cuerpo le era muy difícil moverse rápidamente…

Sin embargo con gran certeza pudo esquivar ese ataque y con su florete, Jun le corta un brazo a Sora, desarmándola por completo, luego le corta el otro brazo para que no pudiese usarlo en su contra

-Has perdido Sora…ya no puedes usar tu espada, admite tu derrota y descansa en paz – dice Jun

-No…puedo – dice Sora con su mirada llena de horror y dolor – el me llevara al infierno…no quiero ir a ese lugar…

-Quien te llevara al infierno Sora? – Dice Jun un tanto preocupada – quien esta detrás de todo esto?

-…el…el….es…. – Sora trata de decir quien es el causante de toda esta atrocidad, pero, algo se abre detrás de Sora…era una especie de portal en donde se lograba ver seres deformes y demonios haciendo una especie de danza diabólica…de pronto, de ese portal espeluznante aparece una mano sombra quien atraviesa el pecho de Sora tomando aquella rosa que se encontraba en su corazón

-Me has fallado Sora…ahora pagaras las consecuencias – salía una voz de ultratumba desde aquel portal, y se veían unos ojos rojos sedientos de poder y rencor

-Espera!...dame otra oportunidad mas…por favor!!...no quiero ir al infierno!! – decía Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No existen las segundas oportunidades – dice aquel ser sombrío, y hace levitara Biyomon quien entra a este portal, y luego empieza a arrastrar a sora

-Jun!! Ayúdame!! – le pedía Sora con desesperación

- Sora!! – dice Jun tratando de sostener alguna extremidad que le quedara para que no la arrastrase a ese portal…pero fue en vano…no pudo alcanzar y Sora fue arrastrada a ese portal en donde no podrá salir nunca.

Jun, herida, fue a ver a su digimon acompañante para ver si se encontraba bien, sien embargo Jun cae al suelo producto de la herida que le propicio Sora en la batalla

-Jun!! Reacciona!! – le grita Renamon, pero Jun se encontraba bien, solo necesitaba descansar

_**Año 2021, 15 de Febrero**_

_**Hospital de Tokio**_

_**9:00 a.m.**_

-Jun….Jun…te encuentras bien? – dice Irumi

-Deja que la detective Jun descanse Irumi…que no vez que tuvo una larga pelea? – Dice Jyou…en eso Jun despierta... – Detective Jun, que bueno que se encuentra bien

-Jyou? Irumi?...donde estoy? – dice Jun un tanto atontada de tanto dormir

-Se encuentra en el hospital detective Jun, su digimon Renamon la trajo hasta acá anoche y nos contó todo lo sucedido – dice Jyou

-Lamentamos lo de la srta. Sora, pero usted no podía hacer nada para salvarla – dice Irumi tratando de animar a Jun

- Y Matt? – dice Jun – que paso con Matt?

-Matt se encuentra bien – dice Renamon – poco después de que te desmayaste Matt apareció en su casa y el sr. Ishida llamo al departamento de Policías

-Me alegro que todo haya salido bien – dice Jun – sin embargo…no estoy tranquila sabiendo de que hay mas de esos cadáveres tratando de aniquilarnos, quien será ahora?

_**Casa de los Ichijouji**_

_**9:30 a.m.**_

-Cariño! que no debes de ir a ver a Jun? – dice Yolei

- Lo se, lo se…ahora iré – responde Ken

-Mándale mis saludos, que no se te olvide – le dice Yolei

-No lo olvidare – dice Ken, ya al irse nota una carta en la puerta dirigida a Yolei – amor…toma…esta carta es para ti

-No dice quien la envía? – dice yolei

-No…no dice, bueno…me voy o llegare tarde adiós Yolei – se despide Ken cariñosamente con un beso para su esposa

-Ve antes de que despierte la bebe – le dice Yolei

Ken se va y Yolei decide abrir la carta…pero, esta carta contenía una rosa negra por la sangre seca…

"_Querida sra. Inoue…_

_La caída de un duelista ha sido aclamada, sin embargo tan solo era un peón, el segundo Duelista es mucho mas peligroso, sobretodo…cuando conoce todas sus debilidades, deberá encontrarse con este duelista en el mirador de Odaiba el día en que el viento le llame, si dada la ocasión no llega a asistir su digimon y su hija morirán"_

Yolei un tanto confusa con esta carta llega a desvanecerse por un momento…

-Yolei…te encuentras bien? –dice Hawkmon

-No Hawkmon…no estoy bien….

_**Cementerio de Tokio**_

_**15:00 p.m.**_

-Un duelista menos… - dice una persona quien deja una rosa negra en la tumba profanada de Sora – ahora es tu turno….niña de la luz…

**S****orry por no tener esto antes!! TOT, pero es que entre tanto trabajo escolar, concursos, problemas familiares y que mas encima el Internet de mi casa se cae no lo pude entregar antes u.u….espero que les guste, esta bastante larguito para que se entretengan xD, no se pierdan el Próximo Capitulo de **_**"Consecuencias Fatales o Extras"**_**.**

**Este capitulo esta hecho por **_**Jyoumon**__**...**_**el**__**próximo por**___**Jun en Grey**__** Capitulo 9… **_**Dejen Reviews!! O les pego ¬¬**

**Bye!!**


	9. El Duelo por 2 amores perdidos

NOTAS: Para los fans de Hikari, les recomiendo que tengan estomago para leer esto, se sabrán muchas cosas en este fanfic

**NOTAS: Para los fans de Hikari, les recomiendo que tengan estomago para leer esto, se sabrán muchas cosas en este fanfic.**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Un Duelo que desata una envidia escondida"**

_La caída de un duelista ha sido aclamada, sin embargo tan solo era un peón, el segundo Duelista es mucho mas peligroso, sobretodo…cuando conoce todas sus debilidades, deberá encontrarse con este duelista en el mirador de Odaiba el día en que el viento le llame, si dada la ocasión no llega a asistir su digimon y su hija morirán"._

**Año 2021, 15 de febrero**

**15:15 p.m.**

Miyako enciende por inercia el televisor_, _quería distraerse, esta a diferencia de Jun, era un poco escéptica, a lo mejor era una broma de mal gusto, de alguna admiradora de Ken, después de todo el joven policía, aún conservaba la fama de niño genio, aparte que su apariencia era atractiva, era obvio que iba a tener alguna que otra admiradora, Miyako sintió celos, y puso atención al tiempo que pronosticaban en la TV.

"_Mañana en Tokio correrá un viento de aproximadamente 100 Km. por hora, se les ruega a sus habitantes, permanecer en sus casas, ya que estos vientos, son demasiado fuerte, y con muy baja temperatura, unos 3 grados bajo 0 aproximadamente."_

Es cuando Miyako intenta apagar el televisor, pero el control remoto no responde, y el canal del tiempo se descompone y el televisor empieza a mostrar sus muy características rayitas de cuando la antena esta mal sintonizada, quizás sería algo característico si de allí no saliera una voz que se refería a Miyako específicamente,

"_Más vale que no obedezcas al estúpido de el tiempo y vayas mañana al duelo, a las 12 de la noche en el mirador de Odaiba…junto con tu Hawkmon, o tu hijita desaparecerá para siempre"_

Miyako recordó en ese momento que había dejado durmiendo a su bebe en la cuna, corrió a su habitación y vio que la cuna estaba vacía…a esto Miyako cayo en un trance de desesperación, su hija había desaparecido, encontró una peculiaridad en el cuarto de su hija habían pétalos de la misma clase de rosa que se le entrego en el sobre.

Algo olía en la pieza un olor bastante familiar, no recordaba bien, pero hubo un momento de recuerdos en su mente.

**-Flash-back-**

**Año 2003 -14 de febrero-13:00 p.m.**

Mirador de Odaiba.

Miyako se encontraba junto a Hikari, en la parte alta del mirador, Hikari recordaba con tristeza lo acontecido allí, la muerte de Wizardmon, Miyako había prometido acompañarle ese día a llevarle flores, no era su aniversario, pero Hikari iba con frecuencia a ese lugar.

-"Gracias Miyako, por acompañarme, dime algo que pueda hacer por ti., lo que sea amiga."-pedía con alegría Hikari a la lavada.

-"No te preocupes Hikari-chan no tienes por que molestarte."-decía una extrovertida Miyako.

-"No es molestia, cualquier cosa haría por ti mi querida amiga, a mí se me ocurre ayudarte con Ken"- lo ultimo fue dicho con un aire de picardía por la castaña.

Miyako se sonrojo, en esa época Ken y Miyako no eran novios aún, pero se notaba demasiado que a Miyako especialmente le gustaba Ken Ichijouji, y Hikari lo sabía, pero en el interior de Hikari no sentía alegría, sentía celos, a ella le complicaba que la chica de gafas y el chico en cuestión estuvieran juntos, pero como Hikari era buena niña se guardaba sus celos y su envidia, solo quería que sus seres queridos fueran felices,

Como manera de desahogo la castaña ese día compro un diario de vida, estaba en compañía de su amiga y a raíz de esto esta amiga, comento.

-"Esto te va a servir para guardar todos tus secretos, y cosas valiosas"-decía Miyako a su amiga.

"secretos…cosas valiosas"-Eso hizo eco en la mente de la castaña, ella podría guardar todos sus sentimientos allí, con la seguridad de que nadie se atreviera a profanar su diario, ella podría desahogarse allí, contar sus más íntimos secretos, pensamientos, sentimientos secretos, esto hizo aún más eco en la cabeza de la Yagami, Miyako noto el semblante pensativo de la morena, y se aventuro a preguntar.

-"¿Te ocurre algo Hikari-chan?"-pregunto la chica de larga cabellera.

-"No es nada Miyako-san, no te preocupes"-negó Hikari.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras respectivas casas, tenemos que almorzar, nos encontraremos después de almuerzo"-decía Hikari.

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus casas.

**--Fin del flash-back--**

**Año 2021, 15 de febrero 13:30 p.m.**

Miyako sintió una angustia tan grande, aún sumada a su hija desaparecida, no quería llamar a Ken, por que había comprendido el extraño mensaje, su hija no aparecería hasta que ella ganara el duelo, y si es que lo ganaba, así que tomo sus cosas, su digivice, despertó a Hawkmon, y salieron de sus aposentos, Hawkmon digievoluciono a Aquilamon, y se fueron volando por toda la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar a la parte alta del mirador de Odaiba, y como si fuera impulsada por alguna fuerza que la mantenía en cierto trance comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar .

_**Hospital de Tokio**_

_**15:45 p.m.**_

_**-**_"Déjenme ir! suéltenme!!"-gritaba una histérica Jun siendo detenida por unas enfermeras.

-"Lo sentimos señorita, pero usted todavía no ah sido dada de alta."-sentenció, una de las damas de blanco que forcejeaba para que Jun no intentara, escapar.

-"Mire señora, no tengo tiempo para descansar, el crimen nunca descansa, estoy en una misión muy importante, como para descansar, si no me dejan ir puede que alguien más muera!"-exclamaba la pelirroja tratando de convencer a las enfermeras de que la dejaran ir.

En eso alguien entra a la habitación en donde el alboroto era el protagonista y levanto la voz para que se le escuchara.

-"Más vale que la dejen irse y le den el alta ahora, o si no de todas manera se les va a escapar"-dijo el dueño de la varonil voz.

-"Yama…to?!"-exclamo Jun al ver que el aludido, entraba a la blanca habitación.

-"Si Jun…veo que te metiste en problemas, para salvarme"-dijo el rubio con un tono provocador, y dirigiendo una mirada a las enfermeras, para que estas se retiraran.

-"¡Para salvarte?, jajá Veo que a ti lo que te sobra es el ego, fui desafiada a un duelo de espadas, y ya sabes que hace varios años fui campeona de esgrima, por ende esa clases de duelos me divierten mucho"-dijo con cinismo la detective.

-"Fuiste desafiada por Sora"-sentencio el dueño de los ojos azules, mirándola insistente.

-"¿Y tu como rayos supiste eso?, ¿Cómo te enteraste?"-pregunto Incrédula la pelirroja.

-"Fue ella misma quien me dijo que se batiría a duelo contigo, cuando ella me secuestro"-dijo con naturalidad el hombre mientras se sentaba en la cama en donde estaba recostada Jun.

-"Así que ella fue, fue por ello que desapareciste"-dijo Jun tratando de embozar una sonrisa.

Claramente Jun sentía algo, que no podía describir, algo molesto, algo que no le agradaba, algo que le provocaba al saber que Yamato se había visto con su difuntas esposa, eso era claramente celos, "¿Celos?"-Se pregunto ella internamente, no podía ser posible que sintiera eso, ella no podía enamorarse de el, ella tenía claro que el estaba encaprichado con ella, pero para ella no era más que despecho, ese despecho y vacío que sentía Yamato al ser abrazado por la soledad de manera injusta y repentina por la muerte de su esposa.

-"Jun ¿te ocurre algo"-pregunto Yamato a la aludida, había notado una mirada nostálgica en ella.

-"No es nada, olvídalo, ayúdame a salir de aquí mejor"-pidió la detective con ese tan natural tono de frialdad, pero esta actitud tan natural de ella, estaba siendo forzada esta vez.

**Departamento de policías de Tokio.**

**16:00 p.m.**

Ken Ichijouji, se encontraba organizando los papeleos junto con la pequeña Irumi.

-"¿Tu madre no estará preocupada por que no estas en casa?"- pregunto preocupado el hombre de cabello largo.

-"No se preocupe, mi mamá ya sabe que estoy con usted joven Ken"-contesto con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

Ken tenía un mal presentimiento así que decidió llamar a su esposa a la casa, pero nadie contestaba, lo que hizo aumentar su preocupación, y trato de que en su interior no aumentara el pánico y llamo a su celular, pero estaba apagado.

Resignado el hombre iba a llamar a Daisuke, pero cuando iba a levantar el teléfono para marcar, este sonó repentinamente, así que, si Ken levantaba el teléfono era para contestar.

-"¿Diga?"-contesto el policía.

-"_ve al cementerio general de Tokio, te veré en la tumba de la luz"-_

La voz le era demasiado familiar, supo distinguir de quien era, pero lo consideraba imposible, no podía ser ella, pero lo era, así que sin dejar tiempo para pensar, así que tomo a la pequeña Irumi de la mano y la llevo donde Wormon, a quien le pidió que estuviera al cuidado de la pequeña, el partió al cementerio.

**Mirador de odaiba 16:30 p.m.**

Miyako estaba sentada junto con su Hawkmon, debería estar buscando a su hija, pero sentía que si la buscaba su búsqueda sería en vano, un pequeño se le acerco de la nada.

-"No se preocupe señora, su hija estará bien"-dijo el pequeño con un tono infantil.

-"¿Y tú como lo sabes"-pregunto incrédula Inoue.

-"Aun que la oscuridad se quiera apoderar de la luz, siempre habrá luz en la oscuridad, por muy pequeña que sea, la luz será benigna y hará que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, no importa cual sea el costo."-dijo el niño con un tono elocuente.

-"¿Te refieres a Hikari?"-pregunto la lavanda.

Pero cuando ella esperaba la respuesta se dio cuenta de que el niño misterioso había desaparecido.

**Departamento de Odaiba Casa de los Yagami. 16:45 p.m.**

Taichi estaba sentado en el sofá estaba muy pensativo y triste, el día anterior fue el aniversario de muerte de su hermana, Takeru y Sora y lo más increíble era que a esta ultima la había visto el día anterior, pero el sabía que ya no la vería nunca más, en eso Agumon se sienta a su lado.

-"Oye Taichi, entiendo que estés triste por el primer aniversario de muerte de Hikari-chan, pero tienes que tener la certeza de que ella ahora está en un mejor lugar, así que anímate por ella amigo."-aconsejó su digimon acompañante.

-"Lo se Agumon, tienes razón, pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa, ayer, vi a Sora, pensaras que estoy loco, claro no sería raro yo igual pensé lo mismo, pero estoy seguro de que la vi.

-"Entiendo"-Agumon supo que lo mejor era dejar a su compañero humano solo, para dejarlo pensar con tranquilidad, así que decidió salir por un momento.

Taichi aprovecho esta oportunidad, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los integrantes de su familia, entro a su cuarto, y recordó que antes lo compartía con su hermana, eso lo hizo sentirse aún más triste, pero a lo largo de que los años pasaban ambos hermanos querían ser más independiente, y por ende a Hikari le construyeron un cuarto para ella sola, que era la habitación siguiente.

El Chico se dirigió a esa habitación la cual no era visitada desde la muerte de su hermana menor, a quien pertenecía.

Se aventuro a abrir, y entro con tranquilos pasos como si fuera alguien indigno de entrar a un lugar tan sagrado como ese, sintió el aroma de su hermana, un dulce y embriagante olor,

Indago, por su cama como si quisiera encontrarla allí, como si no se acostumbrara a que ella no estuviera, esperaba ser sorprendido por su presencia, aun que fuese un regaño por entrar sin permiso a su habitación, pero en su vacío interior sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca, se levanto de esa suave cama femenina y cuando lo hizo noto que algo callo de aquel lecho, dirigió su mirada de adonde creyó oír lo que caía, y lo encontró.

Era una especie de cuaderno color rosa, y de allí también provenía el perfume de su hermana, de allí provenía más fuerte ese olor, ese diario, estaba cerrado, con candado, así que Taichi, no podía abrir ese libro, pero la curiosidad lo dominaba y fue cuando la luz de la ventana, se poso sobre un objeto brillante que estaba en el velador de la habitación.

-"La llave"-pensó para sí mismo, como una respuesta de su hermana, como si ella quisiera que el leyera aquel diario.

Taichi siempre pensó que su hermana era bastante reservada y que nunca decía como se sentía y aun que fuera demasiado tarde, Taichi pensó que se sentiría mejor si comprendía los sentimientos de su hermana, ya que por culpa de esa introversión de ella, el nunca supo que era lo que ella sentía.

Tomo la llave la introdujo en el candado y abrió el libro perfumado.

**17:30 horas cementerio general de Tokio**

Ken Ichijouji se encontraba solo frente a la Tumba de Hikari, en eso la conocida voz que le hablo por teléfono.

-"Llegaste a tiempo Ichijouji Kun".-decía una persona cubierta por una túnica negra.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, se supone que estabas muerta o no? Yagami"-pregunto desafiante el dueño de la cresta de la bondad.

-"Vine aquí a entregarte a alguien"-dijo ella mientras le entregaba a su hija dormida en brazos.

-"¿Qué hacías con mi hija?"-pregunto un enfurecido Ken.

-"Más bien "¡¿que eh hecho con ella?" deberías preguntarte, ella esta inconciente, y no despertará hasta que Miyako me gane en el duelo"-dijo una muy segura Hikari..

-"Las pagaras"-dijo el de manera agresiva.

-"Más bien tu las pagaras, por tu culpa, me quede sola, y yo tanto que te amaba a ti y a Miyako-chan, y lo arruinaste todo"-decía furiosa el cadáver.

-"a que te refieres Yagami"- pregunto asombrado y confundido el policía.

Hikari tomo una rosa negra, que tenía en sus manos y la deshojó.

-"Ella me pertenecía, tu también me pertenecías, pero tenías que corresponder a sus sentimientos, y ambos se hicieron dueños de cada uno tu de ella y ella de ti"-dijo con aires melancólicos la muerta.

-"Eh venido aquí a romper ese lazo, llevándome a Miyako conmigo al infierno, y eso ocurrirá ya que yo ganaré el duelo.

Dicho esto Hikari desapareció dejando a Ken con su hija en brazos.

En eso aparece Jyou y Momoe en el acto.

-"Rayos, se nos escapó, Ken ¿Por qué no la detuviste?"-pregunto una muy molesta Jyou.

-"Lo se, lo siento, desapareció ¿Cómo esperabas que la atrapara con la niña en brazos?"-respondió histérico el aludido.

-"Perdóname, es que estoy algo nerviosa"-se disculpo la policía.

-"Olvídalo, llama a Joe Kido, mi hija necesita ayuda"-ordenó Ken.

-"A la orden"-respondió Jyou.

-"Momoe ve a la Torre de Tokio y si Miyako no está allí llámame."-ordeno Ken.

-"Lo haré"-dijo con determinación Momoe.

**Departamento de la Familia Yagami 23:30 p.m.**

Taichi se había quedado dormido, había ojeado el diario de su hermana, pero no quiso leerlo, sentía que era invadir su privacidad, pero la curiosidad aún combatía con su sentido común así que despertó de su trance, y se dispuso a leer el manuscrito de la castaña., pero decidió hacerlo de una manera inusual, así que escogió una pagina al azar y comenzó a leer.

**23:59 p.m.**

-"Veo que haz sido puntual"-dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa, pero a la vez con un toque de maldad y cinismo en ella.

-"Hikari! pero ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Dónde está mi Hija?"-pregunto asombrada y angustiada a la vez la lavanda.

-"Calma una pregunta a la vez amiga mía, responderé, a tú hija la veras sana y salva siempre y cuando me derrotes."-sentencio Hikari con maldad en el tono.

-"¿Por qué hikari, por que tú?"-volvía a preguntar de manera insistente la mujer de anteojos.

-"Eso te lo explicaré mientras se lleva a cabo nuestro duelo"-sentencio la castaña que ahora tenía una palidez en el rostro.

Gatomon apareció de la nada y desafió a Aquilamon.

**00:00 p.m. Odaiba**

Las campanas de las Iglesias sonaron, la luz se cortó en todo Tokio, causando el caos, en la ciudad, sin embargo había un lugar con luz ese era el mirador de odaiba, toda la luz de la ciudad se concentro en aquel lugar.

Del digivice de Miyako salio una Katana, Iori Hida siempre le había enseñado a ella sus técnicas de Kendo, así para la batalla Miyako se encontraba lista y dispuesta.

-"¿Estas lista Miyako?"-pregunto sacándose la túnica negra y dejando ver su descompuesto cuerpo, vestido por un traje de duelista y en el pecho una rosa negra.

-"Lista!"-grito mientras corría con la katana hacia Hikari en modo de ataque.

Los movimientos de Miyako ocupando la Katana eran audaces, pero Hikari, saco una espada, y detuvo el primer impacto de su oponente.

-"Vaya, haz mejorado en el Kendo, veo que Iori sabía lo que hacía cuando te enseñaba esa disciplina"-dijo con cinismo la ex portadora de la luz.

-"Calla de una vez y responde a lo que te pregunto mientras peleamos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-Preguntaba Miyako mientras daba un azote con su Katana hacia Hikari quien detuvo nuevamente el impacto con su espada.

-"Yo te amaba Miyako, pero también amaba a Ken, éramos muy felices los 3…"-dio un azote con su espada a Miyako quien logro esquivar el ataque y después de eso Hikari continuo hablando.

-"Pero cuando tu te le declaraste, y el te acepto, no pude evitar odiarlos a ambos, por culpa de vuestra relación amorosa, los perdí a ambos"-dijo mientras daba una serie de azotes de manera monótona y furiosa a la portadora de los emblemas de amor y pureza, quien detenía los golpes con su katana a modo de reflejos.

Aquilamon y Gatomon, estaban peleando, y en eso Gatomon, entre sus ataques se detiene a hablar.

-"Vaya Aquilamon, te haz vuelto tan fuerte que te tengo una propuesta"-dijo el digimon zombie.

-"Te escuchare, pero dudo que vaya a aceptar tu propuesta"-advirtió jadeando de cansancio aquilamon.

-"fusionémonos, hagamos la digievolución DNA tengo el anillo mágico en mi poder, y estamos en el mismo nivel evolutivo, y seremos aún más poderoso, y podremos reinar tanto como en la tierra como en el infierno"-decía con una voz irreconocible el digimon felino.

-"Ya te advertí que no aceptaría tu propuesta, así ponte en guardia y sigamos con nuestra batalla"-dijo con tono desafiante el digimon ave.

-"Golpe de gato"-Gatomon casteaba mientras daba su ataque.

-"Anillos de ráfaga"-Aquilamon respondía con otro ataque.

Miyako y Hikari seguían en su danza de espadas en las arribas del edificio.

-"No entiendo Hikari ¿a que te refieres?"-cuestionaba Miyako mientras respondía los azotes de la espada de hikari con su espada.

-"Estaba enamorada de ambos, ¿entiendes eso ahora?"-gritaba desesperada Hikari, para que su ex compañera de digievolución DNA entendiera.

**Departamento de la familia Yagami 00:15 a.m.**

Taichi estaba en estado de shock había leído el diario de su hermana y un sin fin de respuestas a sus preguntas y curiosidad se habían respondido, incluso había cosas en ese diario que jamás el había imaginado, fue tanto así que volvió a releer esas líneas, que decían lo que el nunca imagino de su hermana.

-"_Querido diario_

_Hoy es el peor día de mi vida, siempre eh ocultado mis sentimientos hacia Ken y Miyako, no hablo solamente de amistad, es otro sentimiento más fuerte que siento por ambos y no puedo detenerlo, hoy supe por Miyako que ella se le había declarado a Ken, fingí estar feliz por ella, como siempre finjo antes los demás estar bien, pero por dentro no pude evitar sentir celos, de ambos, ya que los perdía a los 2, no me entiendo, pero de algo estoy segura, y algo que ocultare a mis familiares para que no me juzguen,.._

_Yo soy bisexual."-_

Las lágrimas de el moreno amenazaron con caer, no fue decepción el que ella tuviera esa orientación sexual, fue que ella no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para decírselo a el, el podría haberla entendido, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que ella había fallecido casada con Takeru.

-"¿Qué tan feliz hubiera sido con Takeru en realidad?"-se pregunto Taichi, ya que eso quedo en la duda.

**00:30 a.m.**

Miyako había quedado impactada por la noticia, que no esquivo el azote de hikari que hizo un pequeño corte en su brazo, pero aún con esa clase de herida ella corría el riesgo de morir desangrada, sobretodo si se seguía moviendo.

-"Hikari, yo te quiero mucho, pero lo lamento, solo te quiero como amiga y siempre será así"-respondió mientras trataba de detener de manera torpe su hemorragia.

En ese momento Hikari detuvo su ataque por un momento, pero fue breve, comenzó a gritar.

-"NO ES JUSTO!!"-gritaba mientras comenzaba de nuevo a azotar con la espada hacia algún lado.

Miyako pudo notar que Hikari esta vez tenía un ataque torpe, así que aprovecho el momento, roció con un poco de su sangre su Katana, esta empezó a brillar de un color rojo y aprovechando eso Miyako azoto con su katana a la espada de Hikari.

La espada de Hikari se partió por la fuerza ejercida por la Katana de Miyako, Hikari había perdido la batalla.

-"Haz perdido, acéptalo no solo jamás te haría daño aun que seas un cadáver"-dijo la chica de pelo lavanda.

Hikari se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, Gatomon también había perdido ante Aquilamon, y en ese preciso momento una puerta gigante con detalles infernales decorada, apareció ante los atónitos ojos de Miyako y Aquilamon.

-"Señor KainMyotismon, ya sabemos que debemos regresar al infierno, no nos lastime por favor"-rogó Yagami al ser que se mostraba en esa puerta.

Miyako y Aquilamon estaban en un estado de Shock del que no saldrían hasta que la puerta se cerrara, y así pasaba Hikari y Gatomon entraban a la puerta sin chistar, ni resistirse Miyako pudo haberla detenido, pero antes de marcharse Hikari le dijo.

-"Yo quería que estuvieras junto conmigo en el infierno, pero no te preocupes, el próximo duelista tomara tu lugar en el infierno y ya no me sentiré sola"-dijo la castaña mientras se iba.

La luces volvieron a Odaiba, Taichi apago la vela que había encendido para terminar de leer el diario de Hikari, esta vez estaba más tranquilo, había comprendido al fin los sentimientos de su hermana, el por que ella actuaba de manera introvertida, y la razón era que se sentía inadaptada por su orientación sexual...

**01:00 a.m. Cementerio general de Tokio**

Ken Ichijouji estaba acostado durmiendo al lado de la tumba de Hikari cuando sintió los llantitos de su pequeña hija quien estaba recostada en su pecho, ella ya estaba bien, y eso lo alegro, miro la tumba por inercia al levantarse y vio la tierra removida de la tumba, pero esta vez estaba cerrada y tenía una rosa negra y una tarjeta a su lado.

El joven policía tomo la nota y en el sobre decía "Para Ken Ichijouji" por ende el aludido abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

-"_Nuestro duelista ha sido derrotado, pero aún hay lugar para ti en el infierno, y sabemos que no vendrás por las buenas, así que tu serás, el siguiente en ser desafiado como duelista, por alguien quien siempre te odio, por arrebatarle lo que creía pertenecer._

_Cuando la Oscuridad sea absoluta a las 12 de la noche por culpa de un ángel dorado que no brilla en el monte Fuuji, traed a tu digimon a quien perderás ahora es a tu gran amor si no haces lo que se te pide"._

Continuara

**Los pienso dejar ahí D salu2**


End file.
